Jurassic Park
by ydarkcanblight
Summary: Hinata and Neji Hyuga have gone misssing, the last place they were seen was Kyouryuu Isle rumoured to filled with prehistoric creatures. Hiashi finds the best Paleontologist within the country to search for them. Which is why Sasuke is on the Island now.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Jurassic Park. And some of the characters will die; please forgive me.

Chapter one

"N-Neji bring me in a little closer" Hinata asked her cousin as she took pictures of the coast. She knew it was dangerous so she knew Neji wouldn't budge much.

"This is as far as I go Hinata, you know that this is dangerous in general right".

"Yes Neji I know but" something bump into the boat they were using. "B-be careful Neji, I won't ask you to go any closer" she told him feeling afraid and a little shocked that he would do something like that.

"Hinata…that wasn't me" He told her a little shocked himself.

"Oh god N-Neji" Whatever it was it bumped into the small boat again but with enough strength to knock Hinata against the side.

"That's it Hinata we're getting the hell out of here" he said shifting the gear into drive. Hinata looked at the water and saw a dark figure move behind them.

"It's trying to tip us over" Hinata shouted.

"What?" Neji shouted right back at her.

"Forgive me" She pushed Neji into the passenger seat and drove straight forward towards the coast. A deafening roar was behind them.

* * *

"You seem like a smart boy" stated Hiashi to Sasuke. Sasuke closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. He hated being called boy, it happened often. Naruto tried not to laugh out loud knowing this fact.

"Mr. Hyuga I am an expert paleontologist and I'm only twenty-three, so yes you could consider me a smart man." Sasuke retorted.

"I shall let your comment pass , but tell me what you know of Kyouryuu Isle" Hiashi asked. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, only a select few were allowed to know about that island.

"How do you know of this Isle Mr. Hyuga" Sasuke asked a little suspicious.

"I am very rich and powerful man, boys. There isn't much I don't know" Sasuke's eye twitched.

"The island is very close to the middle of the Pacific ocean, but slightly closer to Japan than Hawaii in case of emergency. About ten years ago a couple of scientist had found embryos of prehistoric creatures, dinosaurs and resurrected them and the…dinosaurs have lived there ever since" Sasuke nodded his head, "I also have permission to land there whenever I please while taking precautions".

"Good I would like you to do a little research for me" Hiashi stated. "I have a cousin in America who is interested in these types of things and would like some pictures and to speak with someone who has been to the island personally". Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Why not what about you Naruto" He asked. Naruto nodded.

"Good I will also have some people of mine accompany you" With a nod from Hiashi he left the restaurant.

"Heh that was odd, well Sasuke you're going to need my expertise in this aren't ya?" Naruto teased

"Humph".

* * *

Sasuke eyed the rest of the party while they flew. The pilots were Ino Yamanaka and Sai with no last name. He was obviously the expert and Naruto was his personal marksman. Rock Lee and Tenten more people with no last name were the people required to accompany them on their expedition. And a man named Shino Aburame and he had no idea what he was here for. Sasuke turned to talk to Lee.

"How do you know Shino again" he asked.

"Ahh… He goes to our gym, such a youthful young man" Lee answered. Sasuke looked at Shino but he couldn't tell where he was looking since he had shades on.

"We have arrived at Kyouryuu Isle" Ino's voice announced.

"Here you go Sasuke" Naruto handed him his camera. He took it and began to stand to find a good clean window.

"We're bringing her down" Sai said. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock he knew he had permission to land but he also knew it was too dangerous.

"Do not land this plane" Sasuke shouted. The pilots just ignored him. He started walking towards them but Tenten stepped in front of him.

"Dr. Sasuke please have a seat" she said calmly.

"Are you fucking crazy we are about to land on an Island full of dinosaurs" he screamed. He suddenly collapsed to the ground.

"Thanks Shino" he looked at Tenten.

"That's what I'm here for"

* * *

It was inspired by Jurassic Park 3. I'm sorry for the soon character deaths.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Who knocked me out" Sasuke got up slowly as to not hurt himself. He found himself in front of Naruto's face.

"Shino and I think they're looking for someone" Naruto answered quickly while looking jittery. Someone was shouting in the background. Sasuke quickly ran down the steps and saw Lee and Tenten shouting into the woods.

"Neji" Tenten shouted.

"Hinata" Lee shouted in another direction while using a megaphone. Sasuke and Naruto looked in horror at what the two were doing they were going to get them killed.

"Stop you idiots" Sasuke yelled at them. Lee looked at him in confusion.

"What" he yelled back at him still using the megaphone. Sasuke made an X with his arms while shouting stop at the same time. A roar was heard of in the distance.

"Sweet Jesus it's a Tyrannosaurus Rex" Naruto said. Sasuke was the first one back in the plane the other followed suit.

"Start the plane" Sasuke told the Sai.

"Roger that" he smirked at Ino for some weird reason.

"Where's Shino" said Tenten. Sasuke looked about the cabin.

"We're just gonna have to leave without him" he said. She launched towards the steps but Naruto already closed them.

"No, let me go" Lee held her down.

"Shino Is a trained killer Tenten, he can handle himself". As soon as the plane began moving he emerged from the bushes about two hundred feet ahead of them.

"Oh my God" Ino shouted.

"Out of the way" said Sai who's voiced raised a little.

"Please stop, please stop" he said quietly while standing in front of them, shaking and holding his bloody left arm.

"You know I can't stop this plane get out of the way" Sai shouted as if Shino could hear him. A Spinosaurus shot grabbing Shino in its mouth. Blood splattered across the plane blinding the pilot's vision.

"SHINO" Tenten half screamed half sobbed. Sasuke closed his eyes in respect, this is what happens when you land on an island infested with dinosaurs. His eyes quickly snapped back open when he felt the turbulence.

"We're taking her down" Ino notified everyone. Sai and Ino pulled up at the same time to make the landing smoother. They finally came to a stop.

"Is everyone alright" Sasuke asked. Naruto had a bruise on his left cheek, Tenten was still sobbing over Shino, Lee looked a little dizzy, Sai and Ino had little shard of glass on their faces and upper bodies, and Sasuke was bleeding at the corner of his right eyebrow.

"Yeah we're alright, for now" Sasuke nodded. But Naruto was giving Lee and Tenten a death glare, and then did something stupid. He pulled out a small pistol he kept in his back pocket.

"Alright who are you and why are we really here" he asked shifting the pistol between Tenten then to Lee. Lee decided to answer.

"Mr. Hyuga's daughter and nephew went missing almost two and a half months ago." Tenten held out photos for Naruto and Sasuke to see what they looked like.

"This may not be appropriate to say right now," stated Naruto quietly "but she hot". Sasuke slapped him in the back of his head. Tenten giggled.

"Hinata wanted to take pictures for her cousin in America who is also a paleontologist but he didn't believe her. So she took Neji and they came out here to get some evidence." When Tenten finished her sentence the front of the plane shifted downwards. Ino met eye to eye with the dino that ate Shino.

"Sai...Sai" she yelled while trying to climb out.

"I see it Ino, go!" he shouted at her pushing at her butt to get her out of the way. As soon as she was safe she reached her hand out for him. The Spinosaurus ripped the whole front off the plane and caught Sai's leg while Ino held onto his hand. Sai made a face to hide the pain.

"It's gonna be okay Ino, let go", Sai said willing to make himself a sacrifice for her escape.

"No it's not. What am I going to do without you" she was now using both hands trying to hold onto him, and Tenten grabbed Ino making sure she doesn't fall.

"I love you Ino" his left hand slipped from her and he slid right into the beats belly. Tenten pulled up the crying Ino seeing the gold band on her left hand and another that rested in her cupped palms. Still wanting more the Spinosaurus pushed the plane onto the ground and it began to roll. It finally rested against a tree. When the Spinosaurus finally caught up to the runaway plane it crushed the entire thing.

I feel so bad for killing two characters and in one chapter too. Wahh…I'm so horrible. This concludes chapter 2. Thank you binky-and-jaden, ppeach2, and blackraven for my first three reviews.


End file.
